mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.84
I. NEW & REVAMPED HEROES New Heroes Talker - Vale Price: 599 Diamonds, 32000 BP, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount (Server Time: 05/30/18) Hero Specialty: A mage that provides an all-new way to play! Customize his skills to fit your play style or the battlefield's dynamics! Skill 1: Blade Vale unleashes two wind blades towards the left and right of a designated area, dealing Magic Damage. When upgrading his ultimate, Vale can choose to increase the damage area or increase this skill's damage. Skill 2: Whirlwind Vale sends a whirlwind forward that deals Magic Damage to enemy units. When upgrading his ultimate. Vale can choose to add a stun effect or a knock-up effect to this skill. Ultimate: Windstorm Vale summons a windstorm in a designated area. The windstorm will pull enemy units to the center of the damage area. After 1 seconds, the windstorm explodes dealing Magic Damage. Passive: Whisper Every time Vale upgrades his ultimate, he can improve one of his skills. Revamped Heroes of Iga — Hayabusa Skill 1: Shuriken Hayabusa throws 3 shurikens forward, dealing Physical Damage to enemies in a small area and slows them. Hayabusa also recovers mana. If Hayabusa is in the damage area, he will recover some HP based upon the damage he has taken. Skill 2: Shadow Hayabusa moves towards a designated direction and releases a phantom behind him. If the phantom has an enemy, it will split into 3 phantoms that travel in different directions. When phantoms hit enemy heroes, they will sI ow the enemy hero, deal Physical Damage, and seep into the enemy hero. Hayabus a can reactivate this skill to travel to a phantom's location. If that phantom happens to be in an enemy hero, Hayabusa will deal additional Physical Damage. Every time Hayabusa travels using Quad Shadow the cool down for Phantom Shuriken is reduced. Ultimate: Shadow Kilt Phantoms deal multiple, single-target damage to enemies in an area. Every attack deals physical damage. Passive: Shadow Heal Havabusa's niniutsu damaae will add 1 Shadow Stack. Every stack increases Hayabusa's ninjutsu damage. of Minos - Minotaur As more new heroes join the battle field. Minotaur is becoming less effective in the current meta. Namely, we've found Minotaur can not easily achieve rage state. Therefore, we decided to make a few adjustments to this mighty hero, with a heavy focus on rage recovery. We hope this will help Minotaur achieve rage state faster and more frequently. Come try out the revamped Minotaur and he may just be your next main hero! Skill 1: Hammer Minotaur jumps towards a designated location. Upon landing, Minotaur deals Physical Damage to all surrounding enemies and slows them Minotaur also recovers rage. If Minotaur is in rage state, the damage area of thissk ill becomes larger and deals a certain percentage of an enemy's total HP in Physical Damage. Skill 2: Roar Minotaur motivates himself and surrounding allies. MInotaur regenerates HP based on the damage he has taken, while allies are healed bv a certain amount of HP. After a few seconds. Minotaur recovers rage if attacked by a basic attack. If Minotaur is in a rage state, he recovers a regeneration effects. causing him to heal when attacked by basic attacks. Ultimate: Fury Minotaur enters a rage-save state where he continuously recovers rage. The longer Minotaur charges this skill the more rage he recovers. If in a rage state, Minotaur smashes the ground 3 times, sending shockwaves that deal Physical Damage to surrounding enemies and slows them. The last two shockwaves knock enemies up, while the final shockwave deals True Damage. Passive: State Minotaur's rage increases whenever his basic attacks and skills hit an enemy unit. Once Minotaur's rage reaches its maximum, he will enter a rage state and gain bonus damage, armor, and magic resistance (increases with Ievel). Skills also gain bonus effects. After Minotaur loses his rage state, he can not recover rage for a brief period. II. WEEKLY FREE HEROES & NEW SKINS Weekly Free Heroes (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check.) Server Time: 06/08/2018 05:00:00 to 06/15/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Karina; Franco; Bruno; Lolita; Natalia; Roger; Irithel; Grock. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Yi Sun-shin; Moskov; Argus; Hilda; Lancelot; Diggie. Server Time: 06/15/2018 05:00:00 to 06/22/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Akai; Lolita; Johnson; Cyclops; Aurora; Karrie; Gatotkaca; Hylos 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Bane; Natalia; Sun; Estes; Vexana; Jawhead Server Time: 06/22/2018 05:00:00 to 06/29/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Fanny; Clint; Hayabusa; Sun; Moskov; Ruby; Lapu-Lapu; Diggie 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Yi Sun-shin; Minotaur; Chou; Karrie; Grock; Pharsa Server Time: 06/29/2018 05:00:00 to 07/06/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes : Karina; Akai; Minotaur; Kagura; Alpha; Estes; Aurora; Zhask 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes : Hayabusa; Chou; Johnson; Roger; Harley; Angela III. HERO ADJUSTMENTS Gatotkaca *Blast Iron Fist: Adjusted slow effect to 50% from 80%. Adjusted continuous damage to 30-80 from 50-100. *Unbreakable: Fixed an issue with the shout duration and counter attack duration. Adjusted the damage of counter attacks to 100-175 from 110-220. *Steel Bones: Adjusted the increased physical defense to 4% and lost HP to 3%. Claude *Open Fire: Changes in this skill's DPS is now based on Claude's previous attack speed. *Battle Mirror Image: Fixed an issue where this skill was affected by the Jungle Emblem set's CD reduction effect. *Resolved an issue with the game display when Claude is in game. Roger *When in Wolf Form, the bonus damage of Roger's basic attacks will be displayed. Can now be triggered by Staff. *Adjusted Wolf Form's defense boost to 40/60/80/100 from 25/50/75/100. Gusion *Incandescence: The flicker effect of this skill's second phase is reduced by 20%. Improved direction and distance indicators. Aldous *Contract: Soul Steal: Increased the number of Soul Stacks gained from killing an enemy hero to 4 stacks from 2 stacks. *Adjusted initital shield to 24 from 22. Adjusted shield growth to 3.9 from 3.7. Fanny *Steel Cable: Resolved an issue where Fanny could not travel to a wall, targeted from the max distance. Kagura *Seimei Umbrella Open: Resolved an issue where Kagura would launch her umbrella in the opposite direction when using this skill. Resolved an issue where Kaqura's umbrella does not move to the designated direction. Zhask *Mind Eater: Resolved an issue where players can see the animation effects of skills despite being in the jungle. *Refined hero and skins' animation effects on the battlefield. Resolved an issue where players can see the animation effects of skills despite being in the jungle: * Miya — Rain of Arrows * Gord — Mystic Injunction * Sun — Clone Techniques * Johnson — Rapid Touchdown * Estes — Planets Attack * Aurora — Coldness Destroy * Vexana — Nether Snare * Harley — Space Escape * Grock — Guardian's Barrier * Diggie — Time Bomb, Reverse Time * Lancelot — Puncture, Thorned Rose * Jawhead — Ejector IV. BATTLEFIELD ADJUSTMENTS *Battlefield Adjusted the reward for killing Turtle to 100 from 150. Increased the bonus prizes for ending an enemy kill streak. Improved the hero selection of computer teams in Al Mode. * Adjustments Added an additional skill slot for a total of 2. Added a new consumable item: Mega Heal — Significantly recovers HP and mana. Monsters drop Mega Heal based on pro*lity. Adjusted abilities when knocked down: Players can now move while knocked down and find safety. Allows players to exit spectator mode after being eliminated. System asks player to confirm they wish to exit and notifies them that they will earn the lowest rank and prizes among the remaining teams. Resolved an issue where the location of where allies were eliminated could not be seen on the mini map. Added a landing notification: When allies land, all team members will receive a notification. Resolved an issue that data may be incorrect when switching between apps. Added a notification for when inventory is full. Slightly reduced the difficulty of monsters. *Battlefield Equipment New Equipment - of Nature: Adds physical attack, lifesteal, and attack speed. Price: 2060 Gold. Active Skill - Chant: Activate to become immune to all physical damage. Lasts for 2 seconds. Cool down is 80 seconds. Duration is reduced by half when not us trig a marksman. Staff: Adjusted the added physical damage to 65 from 40, and attack speed to 30% from 40%. Passive - Strike Adjustment: When the effects of Endless Strike reach 1 stack, the effects of the next basic attack will be triggered twice. New Passive - Swift : Every 1% of critical attack rate will add 1% of attack speed. of Steel: Removed reductions to critical hit rate. Adjusted the added health to 1200 from 1000. Increased mana maximum by 400 points and added 50 points of HP recovery. Changed build map. Price is unchanged. V. NEW EVENTS & FEATURES New S9 Avatar Border. Obtainable by completing season tasks. Jade Path Event Commences The Jade Path that was once buried in dust is now available again! Get ready to help Minotaur set foot on Jade Path and unlock the Minos Maze! Complete tasks to collect Jade Fragments and earn the hero - Minotaur, his skin - Yama, Magic Dust and tons of other rewards! Event Overview: Players journey through 6 different regions. Each region has 6 individual tasks. Complete the tasks to earn emblem packs and jade fragments. How to Unlock: Once players have accumulated enough jade fragments in preceding regions they can unlock the following region. How to Play: Players collect Jade fragments during the event. The more jade fragments collected, the more prizes await! How to Redeem Prizes: Players can redeem their fragments for prizes by visiting the event's home page to check on their progress, then tap "Redeem". VI. SYSTEM ADJUSTMENTS Improved the UI of the Discount Shop and Live Stream Menu Refined the battle results screen Resolved an issue where chat and commendations were not displaying properly. Resolved a misplaced follow button. Redesigned the "Commend" icon. Improved how the origin story of heroes are displayed Fixed 11 mismatched hero art. Optimized display for wide-screen phones. Made swiping smoother on the home screen. UI interaction is now smoother and more accurate. Improved the order of resources to load on the home screen. which is now smoother. When opening the home screen, a popup will show when downloading large resources. Game-related advertisements will now load first. Significantly reduced the required experience for players to reach levels 6 through 8. Players who accumulated enough experience, by the time the new system is implemented, will automatically level up. VII. BUG FIXES Fixed an issue where the team authentication icon did not display proper on player's personal profile screen. Fixed an issue where game-related advertisement text was covered or cut off. Category:Patch Notes